


Thomewt：线

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 线会指引他的所在
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 1





	1. Touch is beginning

《Minho：Thomas！起床了吗？》  
《Minho：别和我说你还在睡，懒虫！》  
《Minho：Thomas？？？你在么？》  
《Minho：今天有大消息！》  
《一个来自Minho的未接电话》  
《Minho：你为什么不接电话？？！》  
《一个来自Minho的未接电话》  
《Minho：我现在去找你。》

Thomas把手机丢到餐桌上，一点也不想回复。Minho从早上6点就开始发，那时候Thomas还在被窝里，他尝试无视短信可是第二条第三条接二连三的传过来，震得他床头柜咔咔响。随后Thomas迫不得已在闹钟响之前爬起床，紧接着又在刷牙洗脸时错过了第四条短信和一个电话。如果Minho在眼前Thomas一定早一拳揍上去，为什么对方就不能让他有个好觉，非要打爆他的手机？  
Thomas很快就收到了Minho抱怨的信息，但他依旧故意无视掉了第二个电话，那时候他正在一边打哈欠一边下楼去餐厅找早餐。就在他要回复时，对方已经急不可耐的说要过来，因此Thomas打消了回复的念头。毕竟想想那位亚洲面孔马上就要出现的情景，Thomas知道不用问对方也会滔滔不绝的讲出缘由，相比那个他应该赶在对方来之前解决早餐，免得会被强硬的拉出门。  
尝试去除掉懒散和睡意，Thomas拿起夹在日历上的红色马克笔在昨天过去的日期上画了一个叉子。他的母亲距离出差回来还有两个星期半，而距离他父亲少见的回国日还有将近一个多月，Thomas早就习惯了自己在家的日子。其实他挺喜欢这样的日子的，自由自在不受拘束，虽然做饭是一件挺麻烦的事情，但起码现在他有了可以拿得出手的料理。  
他抬手抓了抓脖子后面，无法掩盖的又是一个哈欠。他把手机插上连接线为蓝牙喇叭开了《Ava》（顺便说这是少狼里的歌曲）来给自己提神，倒上杯橙汁，把鸡蛋煮进水里，Thomas开始给自己的吐司面包涂抹巧克力酱。顺便一提就是Thomas是他们家以及亲戚里唯一一个不喜欢吃烤吐司的人，因此他也不会买花生酱，这让偶尔来他家过夜的Minho在第二天抱怨连连。  
“你为什么不接我电话？！”突然响亮的敲玻璃生伴随着这句话喊进了Thomas的耳朵，害得Thomas被吓得一哆嗦。  
Thomas忍不住露出来一阵烦躁的表情，可是当他抬头发现Minho已经不在厨房窗外，而是快速移动到了餐厅边上的阳台上从Thomas留的门里钻进来，并且一边抓着书包的双肩带一边瞪大眼睛看着Thomas，“你怎么还在吃早餐？！”  
“我还没来得及吃，”Thomas虽然忍住了翻白眼，可是他还是泄气一样的一把把沾着巧克力酱的餐刀拍在吐司上以此发泄不满。而巧克力酱溅出来了两滴弄到他的手指上，这迫使他不得不用舌头舔掉。  
“你为什么不接我电话？”Minho无视了Thomas的纠正继续逼问。  
“你现在不是来了吗？”Thomas似乎故意为了形成对比给Minho打击而说的极其懒散和缓慢。  
这次轮到Minho翻白眼，而且他的确很露骨的做了。他拿起来Thomas的手机关掉音乐，拔下线以后一把塞还给了正在重新涂抹巧克力酱的美国男孩，并且无视掉了未吃早饭人的抱怨，“但是你起码看了信息对吧？我们有大新闻！我们需要快点去学校，就给你三分钟吃掉那片吐司。”  
“作为一个人类，Minho，”Thomas无可奈何的转身一字一句的用手指着自己的胸口表达态度，“不，是作为一个生物，我觉得我还是有权力好好吃一顿早餐的。”  
“得了吧，少这一顿不会要了你的命，”韩裔男孩哼笑了一下，并且从桌子上把Thomas倒好的橙汁灌进喉咙里，“这杯我帮你喝了，省时间。”  
Thomas下巴都要掉了，他不知道是生气还是无奈，“吐司很干！”  
“我给你带了矿泉水，你可以喝一路，如何？”Minho完全不介意的抬起一侧肩膀颠了颠他的书包表态。然后他上去不等Thomas反应的快速把吐司垫到餐巾纸上，塞进Thomas手里，转身往Thomas房间冲，“那玩意可以拿着吃！我去给你取书包，你快换鞋！”  
Thomas看着一溜烟消失的老友满脸要被逼疯的样子，可是他知道自己阻止不了，也劝说无能，最后他只能狠狠的咬了一大口吐司以发泄内心的不满。

“所以到底是什么大事件以至于我们需要提前三个半小时抵达学校，而且我还不能吃完我的早餐？”Thomas在路上拿着Minho给的矿泉水顺下了嘴里的面包渣如此询问，他现在可是有点饿，一个吐司根本不够，“我记得之前你为了让我陪你一起给你心爱的姑娘买早餐而连续让我一周没睡好觉，而且你还没追到手…”  
“那是以前的事情，”Minho撇着嘴瞪过去，显然黑历史已经重伤了他。不过其实Minho在学校里也算是风云人物，加上田径队的队长，因此女孩子一点也不缺，不过Minho也是有心头肉的，“谁让她那么低调，我都不知道她已经和那个书呆子一起了！”  
Thomas觉得这样旧事重提也太过于不留情，因此他清了清嗓子转移到今早的正题上，“那么到底是什么事情？”  
Minho猛地一拍手，似乎他突然吃了一个电池一样来了精神。接着他努力压制欢呼雀跃的表情凑近Thomas并在其耳边压低声音，“这是关于Teresa的！”  
“Teresa？你是说那个Teresa？我们认识的Teresa？”Thomas略显结巴的确认了好几次，在Minho连连点头下他露出费解的神情。毕竟Thomas和Teresa是从幼儿园到小学四年级时的好友，后来Teresa搬去了她外婆家转了学，但是去年回来后两个人重聚并且进了一样的高中。也算是熟悉的两个人，Thomas可没从Teresa那里听说什么。  
Minho挑了挑眉毛坏笑一下，毕竟Minho在学校的号召力让他有不小的情报网。面对Thomas现在不解中带着的好奇，Minho可是最喜欢了，他带着炫耀的口气继续讲，“我昨天晚上拿到了信息，她遇到了她的soul mate!”  
“她的什么——？！”Thomas差点呛到，他音色古怪的大叫出来。  
Minho满意于Thomas的反应，大笑着拍拍友人的后背，“你没听错！她的soul mate！你吃惊当然是因为世界上能找到soul mate人少之又少，你一定想不到是她！”Minho挤了挤眼睛，“她真是一个幸运儿！”

世间存在着soul mate。  
其实每个人都有自己的soul mate，每个物种也都有。  
但是知道自己的soul mate并不是一件容易的事情，甚至大部分的人一生都碰不到自己的soul mate。世界之大，在这个地球上如果花费一生行走去探测每个人，那么这个任务恐怕轮回几辈子也不会完成。  
不过世界上还有成功例子。  
Soul mate不分性别，甚至偶尔不分年龄。一些人会成为幸运儿，彼此就在附近。  
但是成功的人在世界上也只占5%，甚至更低。而其他95%的人都将一辈子无法寻找到自己的soul mate，因此这也使得一些未接触过的人怀疑那都是都市传说。  
好在Thomas和Minho并不认为那是传说，他们学校的学生也是，毕竟他们校长就找到了自己的soul mate，而且不止一次炫耀…虽然他的另一半此刻正在法国工作。

“那么她的soul mate是谁？”Thomas连忙问，他心里都在被自己那么容易被吸引过去的好奇心而折服。紧接着他看到Minho的露出得意洋洋的表情，这使得他倒吸一口气，“难道是你？！”  
“My God，怎么可能是我？！”Minho被这话噎到了似的脸色扭曲，无奈的扶额摇头，“如果是我，我现在还会这般平常的去找你上学吗？”  
你今天找我上学的方式一点也不平常…Thomas在心里吐槽。不过Thomas恢复了先前好奇的样子，也不知道什么缘由的压低声音，“那么是谁？”  
“你一定不会想到我们学校的校花soul mate是谁。是那个Brenda！”Minho压制的情绪终于爆发出来，甚至一边走还一边跨步蹦高了几厘米，“那个机车比赛上赢得冠军的机车女王！我们这附近学校里的风流人物！”Thomas张大嘴不知说什么，而Minho乘胜追击，“你想想看！各个高中间无人能敌的女王遇到了万人迷的学霸校花！这一定会成为近期的头条新闻！”  
紧接着Minho赶紧压低声音低头咳嗽几声缓解情绪，似乎担心他喊得太大这消息被路人听到。他左右看看以后上前搂住了Thomas的脖子让他们的悄悄话变得隐蔽，“但是这也是刚发生，而且Teresa谨慎又低调，所以你才迟钝的没发现！好吧，说实话我昨晚在酒吧附近看到了她们在一起，还听到了她们和Brenda学校的朋友间对话。”  
“你这是在偷听——”  
“Whatever，”Minho毫不在意的打断Thomas的评判，继续兴奋的低语，“今天Brenda要送Teresa来学校！你知道的，那种小情侣之间的小秀恩爱。但是介于刚开始，而Teresa的害羞和低调，Brenda答应一大早送Teresa来，并且在人少的时候离开。”  
Thomas猜到了后面的话，所以不加掩饰的扁着嘴用鼻子叹了一口气，“所以这就是为何你也要这么早来学校的原因？”  
“没错，”Minho肯定的用手指拍了拍Thomas的肩头，“毕竟我们也是认识这么久了，我们也不会那么轻易的拆穿他们的消息到处散布，我们不是那么糟糕的人，对吧？”Minho抬起手用手指在身前比划以表示自己即将说到重点，“不过我们可以和她私下交流，成为我们在学校里的独家消息。这是她暂时性的把柄，我决定拿着。”  
“你知道你在说什么吗，Minho？”Thomas抬手把肩膀上的手拍掉，“这有什么值得拿把柄的吗？你和Teresa关系不至于这么差吧。”说真的，Thomas挺为难。  
“我们不是关系差，我们只是有竞争力。但是我们都是你的好友，而我相信我在学校和她的关系也是除你以外最长久的。”Minho摇摇头快速跟上Thomas不变的脚步穿过人行横道，“我在理科上可是和她不分上下，别忘了她唯独体育输得很惨。我拿这个把柄也是暂时的，因为她上次故意泄露了我的情报，这是一点小教训。可是当一切过去，我还是会好好支持我们的校花的。”  
“你知道你刚才说的话里有多少成分不怀好意么…”Thomas已经懒得讲，但他也知道Minho和Teresa的关系其实并不遭。  
Minho是Thomas从初中开始的好友，体育好，理科好，电脑好，人缘好。Minho从以前就是学校的风云人物，情报网少不了他，这让Thomas经常能知道很多别人不知道的事情。  
而Teresa回到这个城市后也出落成一个美女，学校的校花也是她连续两年拿冠，并有望持续三年。当然当时校花的宣传和大力推动也是Minho出了不少力，并且让Teresa在其他学校的校花评审里拿到了很不错的成绩。  
有时候Thomas真是觉得自己是在梦境，为何自己这样普通的人却恰好被混在了学校最有名的两个人之间呢？他不但没做陪衬，也没被消除存在感，反而因为两位好友而在学校也是出了名…虽然没什么事迹。依旧有着好体力和中上的成绩，只是Thomas喜欢助人为乐，偶尔喜欢和Minho一起冒个险闹出一点小问题，这让他除了在学生话题里跑龙套外还经常收到好人卡。  
“所以我们现在做什么？”Thomas摊开手询问。  
“蹲点。”  
“啊？”  
Minho脸不红气不喘的上前再次不由分说的搭住Thomas的脖子，抬眼用目光示意近在眼前的学校，“我们要蹲点看看Brenda是不是真的送Teresa来上学。而且在Brenda离开后，趁着学校没什么人，先上去和Teresa聊聊她们的情史。”  
“Holy shit…”Thomas一巴掌拍在自己额头上，“这简直很丢脸。”  
“现在没什么人，根本不会有人看。”  
“为什么我需要和你冒险干这种蠢事？”  
“行了吧，兄弟，我知道你最爱和我冒险了！”Minho推了Thomas一下，并且摇着头和唱歌似的，“承认吧，Tomboy！你其实最最最爱和Minho冒险了！”  
Thomas无话可说，那是因为他的确喜欢。他即使往日再普通，可是他意识到和Minho成为朋友后日子就不再普通。他总会成为Minho冒险部队的第一线，成为Minho情报网的第一分享者，并且他知道他喜欢这种感觉。  
其实Thomas相信他自己是一个喜欢冒险的人，他想到的事情就会马上去做，他抓住的机会不容放弃，他觉得正确的感觉就会去实行，这就是为何他存在感并不低的关系。他喜欢和Minho做朋友，也喜欢和这位朋友做点热血而古怪的事情，即使很多时候Thomas会意识不到自己有多兴奋。

他们蹲在学校外面的灌木后面，借着栽培的粗壮树木遮掩和学生中午用的露天餐桌挡蔽，苦等了二十分钟终于看到了Teresa和Brenda。  
“我好兴奋…”Minho透过树枝目不转睛的看着Teresa的方向。似乎为了不引来注意，Brenda没有开她的机车，而是开了一辆深蓝色的汽车送Teresa。  
“你现在就和一个拿到八卦消息等着回去和邻居分享的老妇人一样，最好闭嘴，”Thomas在Minho耳边咕哝，这也害得他被Minho拳头撞了回去。  
Teresa脸上挂着迷人幸福的笑容，她黑色的长发带着漂亮的波浪卷，穿着她新买的牛仔短外套。Brenda从驾驶座上特意下来给Teresa开了门，Brenda就和学生们流传的一样帅气，硬朗的皮夹克和利落的短发加上墨镜给她一种中性美，与此同时她姣好高挑的身材和Teresa柔美苗条的曲线极其搭配。  
她们彼此贴近对方低语了什么，可能是情话也可能是邀请，总之这弄得Teresa羞涩的笑起来。Brenda单手楼上Teresa的腰，亲了一下脸颊，接着是额头，然后是嘴唇。这连串的吻弄得偷看的Thomas也跟着紧张，他屏住呼吸心脏猛跳。他很少看到Teresa这样羞涩的样子，即使距离远Thomas也知道这位校花此刻笑容多么明媚和可爱。而另一边，即使有墨镜遮挡，但是Thomas相信Brenda的眼神一定充满了怜爱和愉悦。  
随后Brenda离开，而Minho也在第一时间把Thomas拉起来。两个人确认头上和衣服上没沾到树叶一些可能败坏行踪的东西后，他们赶去了Teresa身边。  
在Teresa发现了Minho的那一瞬间，她的脸顿时比刚才还要红，而且明显叹了一口气。她知道自己和Brenda的事情已经被Minho发现，再加上Thomas，Teresa实在觉得自己没啥可以说的。因此这位校花迈着阔步横穿过两个男生，急速走向教学楼。  
Minho和Thomas自然也看出来了Teresa的尴尬，Thomas自不会说什么，只是Minho一定会开口，“所以你和Brenda是何时碰到对方的？何时开启开关的？”  
Teresa回头白了Minho一眼，可是Minho没放弃，“我们当然会保守秘密！我们和你最熟了，至少也可以沟通一下。再说了，你可是世界上那5%的人！你是幸运儿，应该骄傲一点！”  
这话多少让Teresa有点动摇，她表情因为羞涩和开心而发生微妙的变化。她本来带头走进楼廊的，可是确认前面有别的学生以后Teresa瞬间拐弯，她领着两个男生从侧门出去踏入了教学楼之间的草地，随后在无人的角落站定。  
Teresa回头看着两个男性友人，Minho渴望知道内情的表情让他看起来似乎要把眼球瞪出来，虽然Thomas觉得自己的表情也没好到哪里去。Teresa叹口气，“是上周日下午，我在餐厅打工。我不小心把水弄洒了，弄到了她身上，然后我那毛巾给她擦衣服…”  
“于是你们就这样碰了彼此，”Minho完成句子，“开启了开关。”  
Teresa点点头，“我想可能是碰到了手或者胳膊，我不知道先碰了哪里。”

世界让彼此灵魂的另一半如此难相遇，可是这并不只怪罪于世界之大的远离，更多是因为那宛如命运捉弄般的启动定律。  
经过科学家一个多世纪以来的研究，他们在寻找到世界上少见的几对soul mate以后发现了规律。  
Soul mate并不是见到彼此就能第一时间认出来。的确，在soul mate之间会有符号象征，可是这个信息是需要规则来完成。  
首先，两个人必须碰触到对方，不管是有意还是无意，如果彼此接触到了肌肤那么便可以算是“启动”。想当然，没人会无聊到去随便碰触陌生人，因此就论第一步来讲这都是对于soul mate们彼此命运的考验，可以说即使soul mate就在身边，如果不完成这一步他们也终究无法发现对方。  
随后会进入“24小时定律”，彼此碰触后相互证明的迹象只会在24小时之后出现。  
那是如同命运般的命运之线会在两个人手中生成。按照提供信息的soul mate们表示，他们的左手的无名指根部会如同戒指一样产生一条金色发光的环，环的上端会飘出金色的线一路延伸出去。  
命运之线是只有soul mate1两个人才能看到的，线将会从两个人手里同时发出并且相互连接在一起，因此线便成为他们彼此之间寻找对方的唯一线索。只要跟着线便可以找到自己的另一半，但在之前的24小时里面两个人在不知情的情况做了什么，去了什么地方都将无法确定和保证。他们可能已经有了爱人，可能已经坐着飞机飞去了世界的另一端，甚至可能发生意外身亡。  
寻找彼此将成为一个艰苦的过程，知道对方存在却无法很快相见，这就宛如折磨。而且很多人无法回忆起来24小时之前自己具体做了什么，遇到了什么人，记忆力是不会精准到那一刻的。因此在一些年轻人之中，他们将寻求soul mate的过程成为“神的恶意游戏”，这也无可厚非。

“按照24小时定律，那么你周一下午就看到命运线了？”Thomas皱起眉头低头回忆起来周一的情况，那时候他应该和Teresa一起上生物课。Thomas吃惊的拍了一下手，“所以你那时候说肚子痛早退其实是去找自己的soul mate而不是回家？”  
这让Teresa脸红的就和苹果似的，漂亮的黑发女孩低下头不去看两位熟人，她抿着嘴点点头。“我当时课上坐立难安，我觉得自己这样很奇怪而且根本听不进去，所以才想了那个理由离开。”Teresa歉意的抬头看相Thomas，毕竟事后Thomas还发短信询问过她的身体情况，她只是回复了简单的几句，“我一路找到了她学校，可是我不是她学校的人所以没让我进去。我决定下次再说，不过我发现我根本不想回家。所以我在他们她学校附近的街上溜达，接过突然听到了机车的声音…她就翘课来追我了。”  
Minho夸张的鼓掌，“真是浪漫！对吧，Thomas？这可是一个精彩的爱情故事开端。”随后他笑眯眯的迎向Teresa尴尬的脸，抬手拍了一下女孩的胳膊，“然后你们就那么相遇，再次碰触彼此，切断了线？”  
Teresa点点头。Thomas这次走上前祝福了青梅竹马，“我们会支持你的，Teresa。你是5%里的幸运儿，我希望你能幸福下去。找到自己的soul mate简直太棒了！”Thomas很庆幸Minho现在不再多说，而是和可靠的附和他点头。  
“谢谢你，Tom，”Teresa笑起来，“谢谢你们。”  
“对了，为何你那么低调，告诉别人找到soul mate不好么？”Thomas想到这个问题后担心的询问。  
这弄得Teresa很害羞，她不知所措的用手顺了顺垂在肩头的黑发，用食指挑动这卷发的发端，“因为我不想引起骚动，其实我以后会说，只是和Brenda一起会让我紧张，这让我还没做好心理准备。”  
“的确，”Minho点点头表示理解，“女王和校花，不对，是女王和公主，这个组合棒呆了！”亚裔男孩还忍不住吹了口哨。  
“但是你的灵魂戒怎么办？总会有人看到的，”Thomas不放心的追问下去。

排在命运之线之后的便是第三阶段，“切断”，要不然线永远不会消失。  
线就如同一条金色的光，不会因为任何碰撞和阻拦而消失，它就似乎只存在于soul mate彼此眼中而不存在于世界上。一些时候在寻找过程里会发现线穿过建筑物或者汽车等等，这些都无法切断彼此的相连。  
当soul mate找到彼此的时候，便是他们真正确认到彼此的时刻。他们需要彼此再次碰触对方一以此来“切断”线。  
金色的线随着他们靠近而缩短，最后直到肌肤碰触而缩到0距离，那时候线会断掉缩回手指上。留在指根金色环会消失光芒，取而代之的便是纹身一样出现的如同戒指般的花纹图案，这被称之为“魂戒”。  
魂戒会在两个人相同的位置上标记，完全一样的花纹。每对soul mate花纹都不一样，都是独一无二的。但是魂戒不同的一点便是其他人也可以看到，因为这是证明他们已经有了另一方的证明。

Teresa举起来的左手，她的无名指上带了一个简单的装饰性戒指。在Teresa取下截止后，她隐藏的肌肤下如同纹身一样出现了一条花纹图案。那是由无数颗小黑星星连成的线，在手指末端围了一圈，如同戒指。  
这就是灵魂戒，只有找到soul mate的人才会出现，而且和另一半是配对的。这让Thomas和Minho都瞪大了眼睛凑近Teresa的手指左右来回瞧。  
“我买了这个遮挡，”Teresa举起来自己买的装饰性戒指，显然是路边娱乐用的便宜货，“打算过段日子再摘下来。”然后Teresa带回戒指后回头看向学生多起来的校园，不等其他两个人多说已经转身闪进了教学楼。  
Thomas和Minho面面相觑，他们不打算继续多问下去，要知道的都知道了，一切只要支持Teresa的人生就好。

不管是“启动”还是“24小时定律”，或者是“寻找和切断”，这一切都让soul mate费尽周折寻找彼此。这也是世界上soul mate存在很少的原因。  
不过同样的，就因为如此艰难，当彼此相逢时才会更加热切和甜蜜。  
是否愿意费尽周折远渡重洋去寻找另一半，还是愿意死守在这里望着那根线延伸到不知名的地方，就看当事人的决议。因此在科学家口中也被称为“爱神的测试”。  
只要度过了考验，那么soul mate之间便也会得到相应的祝福。  
当一方思念另一方，并且极度希望对方可以注意到自己的思念并且来找自己的时候，魂戒便会发出光芒如同最初一样生长出命运线一路延伸到另一方那边。以便可以清楚的告诉远在他乡的另一个人这份思念以及可以更方便去寻找对方。  
只要愿意，当事人也可以断送自己的想法让线消失，这都都取决于两个人，当然线也不会被其他人看到。  
Soul mate固然难寻，一切都从第一步开始就需要依靠几率和运气。可就是因为这样，当一个人遇到自己soul mate的时候，那将是至高的幸运和幸福。  
不过与此相反的也有弊端，那就是因为难以寻找，很多时候不知要过多少年才会遇到。因此一些人在寻找到彼此的时候可能会发现对方已经有了自己心爱的人，甚至结婚，或者早就组成家庭。那时候不是舍弃彼此，要不然就是他看他们彼此的决定，而这份纠结也让soul mate在人们口中成为一个严肃而可怕的话题。

放学后的Thomas和Minho去找Teresa，不过Teresa早就离开了学校。询问她的朋友Harriet和Sonya后知道Teresa在下课铃想起来的时候已经收拾好书包冲出了教室。两个男孩彼此交换了一个眼神，他们当然知道Teresa急着出去的原因，无非就是要见Brenda。  
两人随口敷衍说他们不知道实情后甩掉了女孩们，偷笑着走出学校。  
“Thomas！我知道今天我们没作业，尤其是生物课那个麻烦人今天大发慈悲的没有让我们整理笔记！”Minho大叫着从后面冲上来，一把搂住Thomas的脖子。  
Thomas只感觉到后面一阵冲击，他踉跄几步险些跪到地上。这让他烦躁的回头瞥了一眼好友，然而对方故意无视了他。Thomas听到对方这话的时候已经知道了对方接下来要说什么，因此Thomas先发制人，“你又要做什么？不要和我说我们要去看Teresa和Brenda如何约会…”  
“其实你有时候真的很聪明，”Minho这话褒贬不一。  
“你又不知道她们去哪里…”再说跟踪比偷听还让人觉得糟糕，Thomas不得不在心里把这话念了十遍。  
“虽然说我是还没拿到情报，”Minho拖着长音的同时嘴角也夸张的上扬，他抬起下巴在尾音上故意往上卷，“可是我知道有情报知道机车女王喜欢去哪里玩，加上我和Teresa也没那么不熟，你懂吧？”Minho抬起一侧空出来的手五指并拢上下挥动以表示自己观点的正确性，“综合起来的讲，我们还是可以锁定两个地方的。这叫推理，Thomas，这叫推理…”他特地重复两遍。  
Thomas白了老友一眼，“我们要花费一个晚上就是为了跟踪？”  
“我们还没真正见过soul mate呢！”  
“你今早不是看到了吗？而且即使你再睁大眼睛，你也不会看到命运之线的，”Thomas几乎感觉自己要崩溃的吼出来，“而且我们要去两家找她们！我们要进去喝酒吗？我们必须进去才能确认，对吧？万一她们不在不就白去了吗？”  
“你什么时候这么话多了，Thomas…”Minho无语的看着，“歇斯底里的就和一个老女人一样。”  
“我歇斯底里只是因为你早上逼疯了我而已，”Thomas清了清嗓子，显然他也觉得刚才有点丢脸。  
“来吧！Thomas！”Minho上去捉住Thomas的手。  
“我今天不去！”Thomas受够了一般，他现在只想回家补觉。  
于是Thomas快步往前跑，而Minho也后腿一蹬冲了上去。田径队的队长追逐田径队的主力，两个人笑着骂着一路穿过马路边的人行道。接着Thomas快速穿过公园草地，Minho也不甘示弱的追上去决定今晚一定要成功抓住对方带去Teresa那里。  
Thomas在银行前被Minho抓住了书包，这让Thomas回身把胳膊从书包带里抽出来，揪住书包往后拉。他们早就不顾形象，就和长不大的孩子似的打闹。而Thomas连带拖着拉了Minho走了几步远，他简直不敢相信书包里的课本被弄成了啥样子。  
就在Thomas一把揪出自己的书包时，他转身撞到了拐角出来的人。两个人同时叫了出来，跌倒到地上。Thomas感觉混乱里自己一把拍掉了对方抱着的东西里，按照声音和触感应该是书。与此同时，对方似乎也下意识要抓住东西稳住，结果手背狠狠的甩在了Thomas脸上。  
Thomas吃痛的坐起身，与此同时他也被意外承受下来的一巴掌而郁闷。不知道先揉脸还是先揉屁股的他，索性先抓住了Minho伸来的手站起身。  
被他撞到的男孩和他们年龄相仿，甚至年轻一些。金色的头发，浅蓝色格子的白色宽大衬衫。他被Thomas撞倒并且一屁股坐在了地上，手里的书落在两腿间，看起来似乎是地理类的书籍。  
“我真的很抱歉，”Thomas赶紧蹲上去扶起金发男孩，对方只是无奈的笑着摇头用手掸了掸屁股后面。Thomas捡起书拍了拍土合好递上前，“我的错，我应该看路的。这个家伙在抢我书包，”Thomas尝试开玩笑的抱怨，回头指了指Minho，而亚洲男孩则是一脸无辜。  
“我没事，”金发男孩简短的回答，他抬起胳膊检查手腕，还好没蹭破皮。Thomas相信男孩一定没意识到他打了Thomas的脸，当然Thomas不需要特意提示这种事。  
男孩看过来，深棕色的眼睛因为顺着光而眯起。他睫毛出乎意料的长，鼻子高挺却很圆润。也不知道是因为阳光还是因为习惯，男孩眉头总是皱着，这让他的笑容看起来好玩又可爱。  
男孩衬衫穿的简洁，下面搭配的牛仔裤显露出他的腿极其纤细修长，这让他整体给人一种瘦而高的形象。  
“你没事就好，”Thomas尴尬的笑了一下，他们孩子似的行为已经足够丢脸，因此他此刻规规矩矩的站着。  
男孩点点头，拿着书摊开手表示自己没事，“并不介意，”他口音有点奇怪。  
Thomas也上下检查了自己一下，即使手腕有点灰弄破了一点皮，但是并不严重，再说他也没资格抱怨。他和男孩点头后彼此再次走上自己道路的方向。  
在这一夜，Thomas勉强陪Minho去了第一家店，但是并没有Teresa的身影。随后Thomas困得不行，于是他甩掉Minho自己回了家。不过就在他睡过去的时候，他收到了Minho的短信，显然对方已经找到目标，并且还和附近的一个人了聊得很欢。  
Thomas随便打了几个字回复过去，接着把手机扣到床上，他真的希望自己可以安稳的睡上一觉到天亮！

第二天Minho拉着Thomas缠了Teresa半天，这弄的Teresa一脸心情不爽。好在Thomas知趣的倾向把Minho拉去了一旁，不过Teresa答应他们放学后一起去吃个快餐小聊片刻。  
不过放学后Thomas就被低一年级的女孩Rachel叫住。知道Thomas和Rachel事情的Minho和Teresa自然也猜到了情况，他们投给了Thomas一个含笑的眼神后什么都不打算帮的离开。Thomas内心叹口气，他只能处理完Rachel以后才能去开餐点和老友们汇合了。  
Rachel今日也是要和Thomas表白，这是她第四次，然而他们新学期开始才不到两个月。但是Thomas真的不感兴趣，而且觉得他们不合适，他只是觉得需要像是长辈一样帮助对方而已。  
当然这也是Thomas被发好人卡的例子之一，因为刚开学的时候Rachel找不到教室在学校迷路，Thomas就好心的帮她处理事情。后来Rachel因为入学资料的一些差错需要重新找老师签字，但是因为不认识老师而尴尬不已，那时候也是Thomas一路帮到底。然后因为Rachel内敛的性格，Thomas甚至害怕她孤单而邀请他一起加入了几次午饭。  
这一来二去让Rachel迷上了Thomas，即使告白被拒绝却不放弃，这让Thomas都不敢相信她的毅力。  
“我觉得Aris对你很好，我觉得你应该给他个机会，”Thomas面对又一次表白一样很尴尬，毕竟这件事也不是一两个人知道。  
“Aris只是我的朋友，”Rachel低着头小声说。Thomas知道Rachel长得可爱，性格友好，但是她太内敛所以朋友并不算多。而Aris是Rachel以前就一起的朋友，他们关系亲密，并且Aris很多时候都在努力帮助Rachel。  
“但是我知道他喜欢你，”Thomas耐心且慎重的说，不过这也不是第一次了，“我们谁都看得出来他喜欢你，Rachel。他关心你，喜欢你，帮助你，他比我更值得。”Thomas和Aris关系不深却也有几次交流，Thomas发内心的喜欢这个内敛却态度认真坚决的男孩，他也因为Rachel的时候注意过Aris，而他相信Aris是一个值得和Rachel深交的朋友。  
Rachel咬住下嘴唇，Thomas真心祈祷她不要哭。但是Rachel没有哭，她抬起眼睛一脸不甘，“但是我只希望Aris继续做我普通的朋友，他可以理解…”  
Thomas看得出Rachel的犹豫，他知道Rachel在意Aris，而Rachel因为第四次被拒绝已经开始有些动摇，但她依旧不想正视她内心的想法。另一边，Aris也是内敛的性格，和Rachel看似平常，但大家都知道他对于Rachel的关心超出朋友范围。可他们两个人就是非要扮演普通朋友，这无非让Thomas为两个人急得一头汗。  
“我觉得Aris——”  
“我知道我没有Teresa那么好看，她是校花，又那么聪明，”Thomas不知道Rachel为何突然这样说，但是女孩滔滔不绝，“她身材那么棒，成绩也很突出，还有你们之间的关系也那么深。我知道我做不到她那样，我和你感情并没像你们之间那么深厚。”  
“等等——…？！”Thomas瞠目结舌，他很快意识到了Rachel的误会。于是Thomas连连摇头，“等等！我和Teresa没有交往，我们只是朋友。我和她以前就是朋友，所以才玩到一起去，你看，Minho也经常在身边。”Thomas差点就说出来Teresa已经和Brenda在一起了，好在他很快知道现在不能泄露因此硬生生闭上了嘴。  
“但是她喜欢你！”  
“我们喜欢是限于朋友之间，”Thomas觉得自己声音太高，于是他忍了很久，他需要用自己压低的声音让对方冷静。而他一而再再而三的告诉自己现在不能说出来Teresa soul mate的事情，“这是误会，不要再这样想了。”  
“那么为何不接受我？”  
“只是因为我们不合适，我没想过我们应该处于这种位置。”  
“你觉得Aris就可以？”  
“Aris…”Thomas感觉头晕脑胀，他一方面希望Aris赶紧出现把Rachel带走，另一方面又不希望Aris撞见此刻尴尬的场景。Thomas深呼吸，“那是因为我知道Aris对你是真心的，一个真心喜欢你的人，那是很幸运的。”  
“我也真心喜欢你，”Rachel侧头皱起眉头，一脸不可思议。  
这话堵住了Thomas的嘴巴，他简直不知道如何回复。他低下头希望缓解一下大脑。  
但是Thomas思维断了线。  
他看到了金色。漂亮明亮的金色，宛如萤火虫的长队般延伸出去。  
他不可思议的抬起自己的左手，无名指多了金色的光环，细而紧致，就好像被绕上了荧光的蚕丝。  
从光环的上端延伸出去的金线，如同被风托起似的在半空中飘动，上下起伏，却毫无疑问向着特定的方向延伸。  
望着张大嘴的Thomas，Rachel一脸困惑的看着他。接着女孩往前迈了一步，“你还好吗？”  
这话让Thomas一怔，他抬头看向Rachel下意识后退了一步握紧手。不过从对方困惑的目光里Thomas知道女孩看不到那根发亮的线，明明如此明显却没人注意到。  
按照这个情况Thomas知道那个就是自己的命运之线！  
他心脏几乎冲破胸口，空气吸入鼻腔几乎带着辛辣的刺激！  
他几乎一步都站不稳，思维在大脑里如同魔方似的旋转。  
昨天这个时候他在做什么？走在大街上？穿过商业街？去了酒吧？他不记得了，可是一定在那里碰到了谁！  
“Thomas！”Rachel略显尖锐的声音打断了Thomas的思绪。  
“很抱歉，我突然想起来我有急事，我需要离开，”Thomas后退半步然后侧身绕过女孩重新踏上走廊。他回头对还要说什么的Rachel嘱咐了一句，“好好想想Aris，他是一个好男孩，你们彼此可以更理解对方。”说完Thomas跑出了校门。

《我简直不敢相信！这是真的？！》Minho在电话那头大叫，但是即使再吃惊Minho都相信Thomas不会说瞎话《这样一来除了你们就剩下我了！》Thomas透过电话可以听到Teresa的笑声，Minho发出泄气的噪音，《但我们依旧支持你，Thomas！回来要好好庆祝，你请客。》  
“随便吧，”Thomas现在可顾不上挑三拣四，他心情好的的确可以请上好友两三顿。他左右确认没车以后横穿马路，顺着金色的线向着快餐店完全不同的方向走去，“总是我需要现在就去确认我的soul mate，我等不及了。”  
《别担心，我会和Teresa在这里一边吃着你最爱的牛肉汉堡，一边等着你的好消息，》听声音大概Minho塞了一根薯条到嘴里。  
《Hi Tom！》很快Teresa的声音插入，显然她抢走了电话，Minho正在一旁抱怨。Teresa银铃般的声音带着一点她改不掉的英国口音传入Thomas的耳朵，《我真为你高兴！我会为你祈祷的！》  
“谢谢，”Thomas脚步过快，这让他呼吸急促，因此回答简介。  
《我会看好这个家伙不让他去给你捣乱，》Thomas可以现象那边的情况，Teresa讲话的同时眨了眨眼睛，而Minho其实最初很想来找Thomas一起追踪金线，可是Teresa不允许。因为Teresa说那是两个人之间的事情，Thomas需要好好享受，这点Thomas真心感谢青梅竹马。  
《记得保持联络，》Teresa笑着说完后把电话还给了Minho。  
Minho大概喝了一口可乐刚咽下，声音略含糊，《一有情况一定要第一时间通知我们！我们会在店里时刻盯着手机等你消息的！》  
Thomas无奈的轻笑几声，他觉得那边的两个人就宛如在看世界杯的现场直播，而自己就是解说员。  
Thomas嗯了几声答应下来，他扣下手机塞入兜里。抬起右手站在十字路口的一段。金色的线飘向十字路口斜对面，然后竖起攀爬的越过商店门口通向了屋顶。可是并不在屋顶上，Thomas可以隐约看到金线顺着房檐上方向着主干道同侧方向的尽头延伸。  
Thomas兴奋无比，他期待而害怕，这比冒险还要刺激！  
他知道他要做！  
他现在就要做！  
如果可以他今晚就要见到对方！  
只要他能走到的地方，他一定都要走！  
他小跑的穿过车灯打亮的柏油路，向着他的另一半所在地进发。


	2. Track is feeling

金色的线如同夜空里发亮的蚕丝，交织拧紧在一起，长而轻柔。它在天上随着空气摆动，似乎没有重量，可是又毫不偏离本应该在的轨道。  
Thomas目光追随着线，随着他的脚步线会慢慢缩短收入他无名指上的光环中。Thomas期待看到自己的另一半，也期待看到他们的魂戒，但一切都需要在他们相遇后才得以见证。  
Thomas心中打着鼓，他不知道对方还距离自己多远。自己今夜真的可以找到吗？自己用走路真的可以完成这个任务吗？他是不是住在这个城市？而或者这个国家？也可能在这24小时里对方已经去了遥远的地方？种种猜测和思绪浮现出来，如同落入海洋里般让Thomas窒息。  
他需要冷静下来安慰自己，因此几度深呼吸以后他只是单纯的告诉自己不去做怎么会知道，他甚至做好了明日逃课的准备。但是即使想得再多，Thomas脚步都一刻不停，他走得僵直的双腿速度不减。  
他穿过公园石砖铺的小路，金色的光在林间滑出几道弯。  
他越过儿童娱乐区的设置，金色的线穿过滑梯绕过秋千。  
他走过马路下的地下通道，金色的丝于黑色空间里闪耀。  
他跳过工厂边堆积的钢材，金色的亮滑过建筑指向远方。

“如果一方死了，那么会发生什么呢？”Thomas在小时候曾经询问过，那时候他看着电视上为soul mate做的介绍如此询问自己的父亲。  
父亲耸肩表示他并不知道，那时候这个问题勾起了Thomas的兴趣，他尝试在图书馆和网上寻找答案。  
随后年幼的他意识到，也许人们所谓的“神的恶意游戏”也是正确的，因为查到的答案让Thomas感觉到恐惧。  
因为当一方死去的时候，存活的一方将被全世界金色的线所淹没，包围。  
失去另一方的那对人的线将消失，如果那时另一半身在别处，便不会有命运之线指引去找到尸体。  
与此同时存活的人将看到周围所有人的命运之线，那是无人会发现的画面。被漫天弥漫的金色丝线缠绕，阻拦视野，淹没在一片金黄之中。这本应是震撼而华美的画面，可是将是让存活之人无法正常使用视觉的证明，并一再提醒着存活之人他的失去。  
魂戒将会灼烧烙印进肉体，疼痛过后那本应该美丽的花纹将变成难看丑陋的伤疤绕在指根。  
在Thomas看来这就宛如睡前的恐怖故事，如此残忍而且痛苦。姑且不论是不是会在金色中被扰乱，更多的是世界将让存活之人看到全世界人们本该有的另一半，唯独自己的手中只剩下疤痕不再发出光指引向任何方向。  
那便如同迷失在了金色的波涛里，而永远不会找到岸。  
没有任何人为这件事取个名字，因为很多人并不知道这件事。如果让Thomas取个名字的话，大概那就叫“最后的残忍”了吧？  
如果说现在顺着金色的命运之线行走的Thomas没有想到这一点那是不可能的，在他看到那根线的同时他已经在心的最深处想到了这些信息，可是他坚信这距离一切发生还太早。

Thomas抬起右手，指尖滑过金线中间。那线就如同活着有实体的光一样，明明如此鲜活，但是手指却未感觉到任何触觉穿透。  
这真是不可思议，Thomas在心中不知道第几次感叹。  
最后他下了坡道，顺着街道一路追到了运河边。他停下来休息，活动酸痛的脚腕。他的手机震动了一下，Minho询问如何，Thomas只能无奈的告诉对方还没有结果。  
线飘过了河岸，它反而比夜色下黑色的运河更像是溪流，缓慢优雅的摆动着细长的身子，隔空舞动。它在水面上形成了一个会动的长线，发着耀眼的光，却没有在水面上留下任何倒影。  
看来是需要过运河了，如此宽大的运河隔离两岸，将城区分离。Thomas分辨出自己的位置，他向着右侧看去，运河大桥挂着耀眼的灯架于远处，上面的车流依旧不断。Thomas不得不开始担心对方是不是真的存在于这个城市里，以及他找到后是不是可以赶上最后一班公车回家。  
但是Thomas很快注意到远处的金丝并非飘去很远，它有了尽头，在舞动的线前段有着一颗不变的点。  
Thomas尽可能在河岸边探出身子，眯起眼睛。他透过无灯的运河尝试看清楚对面。  
如同回应他似的，对面的金线前段被隐约的一个人影举起。接着好似可以在空气里擦出金黄尾线似的左右摆动。Thomas很快知道是对方在对他挥手，他激动万分，一边呼喊一边也抬起手向着对岸挥动。  
命运之线随着两个人的挥手而在河水上不安分的摆动，甩出来的波浪就好像音频打在的琴弦上。  
Thomas隐约听到对方也喊了回来，但是因为河太宽他们无法听到对方说话。  
因此Thomas向着右侧桥的方向小跑起来，他挥动胳膊尝试大幅度指向桥那边告诉对方移动。对方很快会意的跑了起来，两个人调整步调彼此进入平行线，一齐向着可以让他们重逢的运河大桥跑去。  
他们一边跑着一边看向彼此在的对岸，即使夜色下看不清细节，但是他们都知道对方就在那里，而线紧密将他们相连。  
随着他们的跑动，被他们拉在一起的金丝在空气的推动和惯性下向后方拱起，被顶起一个柔和的弧度。如同被拉扯的风筝线，它维持着弧度绷紧，被两个人拖住横跨于整个河面之上。  
快速的奔跑和风声就好像要把线上的金色吹掉一般，黄金的光芒伴随着拖动在两个人之间向后拖出淡淡的一层金莎，但是却又不离弃的紧紧抱在线的身后。  
两个人越跑越快，Thomas忍不住欢呼出来。紧随着他们拖着黄金之光的丝线扫荡过河流之上，看着那没有倒影的金粉如何形成月牙般的弯度。线如同映照他们内心澎拜般譬如河流湍急的涌向大桥。  
紧接着在他们冲入大桥后，命运之线丝毫不减速的打在铁桥的钢架上，横截般镶入栏杆。那如同尾端拉出的金莎也迸溅出类似金粉的星光，却很快融化于夜空里。  
没有事物可以阻挡光，没有障碍可以拦截命运。  
线霎时穿过钢架，伴随着两个人同时停下的脚步被惯性甩向桥内，打出了一个微弱却有力的弧线。随后它也好像从奔跑里冷却下来，甩出的弧度轻柔的向下飘落，缩短，直到恰到好处的笔直连在两个人手上。

此刻Thomas已经毫不犹豫的蹬腿跃上大桥的人行道，他知道自己呼吸沉重，他知道自己走的路很多，可是现在一切都如此值得。  
他几乎忘记了眨眼，看着从桥的坡度下跑着出现的人。  
金色的头发随着跑步而摆动。  
棕色的眼睛在夜的风中眯起。  
黑色的夹克下身形依旧瘦弱。  
蓝色的牛仔裤里腿如此修长。  
Thomas想起来了，他感觉到好笑又害羞。  
“Hi，”在确认看到彼此后他们停下奔跑。Thomas无法掩饰表情的打了招呼，他们缓缓走向彼此，“被我撞倒的人。”  
对方被逗得一阵无奈，羞涩扬起嘴角，同时又苦恼的摇头，“Hi，撞倒我的人。”依旧是那个可爱又奇怪的口音。  
“Thomas，”走上前伸出右手。  
“Newt，”对方恢复往日的语调友好的握上了Thomas。  
两个人同时抬起右手，金色的线被他们撩起一阵波浪，但是在弓入空气里的时候在中间无声的被切断。两头彼此开始收缩，如同一条小蛇一样乖巧的收回两人左手无名指的根部，混入光圈。  
细致的光圈宛如被皮肤吸收似的失去光芒，留下了一条黑色纹身的魂戒。那是纤细枝叶的图案，藤条带着起伏的波浪弧度接连不断的在他们手指上缠绕一圈，两侧交错着雕刻出叶子的形状，并且精细的形成镂空的纹理。  
“Wow，”Thomas忍不住赞叹，他把手抬高凑近脸好看清楚叶子里精细的纹理，“这应该算是橄榄叶的图案吗？就是和平鸽叼着的那个。”  
“我想就是橄榄叶…就称它是橄榄叶也不错，”Newt好笑的望着自己的手指点点头。  
随后在看够以后他们望向彼此，却发现两个人的右手还握在一起。这份尴尬让他们很快把手抽了回去，可是却忍不住脸红的笑出声。  
夜晚的风从Newt那侧吹来，滑过男孩的后背和身侧迎面扑向Thomas。Thomas眯着眼欣赏着眼前用手拨弄了一下刘海的金发男孩，感觉心脏漏了一拍。  
大桥格外明亮，让他们足够近距离看清对方。Thomas可以确认男孩的每根睫毛，也可以清楚的看着对方红色嘴唇上的纹理如何伴随着呼吸抿紧而变化。  
路过的车没有一辆停下，没人注意到他们两人，也没有几个人经过他们身侧。但这就足够了，Thomas侧身靠向大桥的栏杆，Newt也跟着做，他们享受着胸口奔跑后残留的疼痛和心中的预约混合出的味道。  
“所以…我们开启的时间就是昨天撞倒的时候吧？”这相遇听起来如同搞笑电影，弄的Newt说话时都不禁泄露几声笑意。  
Thomas撇着嘴露出滑稽的样子点点头，他耸肩表示只有这个可能。他偏过头对上那双可以说是巧克力色的眼睛，控制不了表情的露出柔和又痴迷的神色，“我想就是那时候开启的。”  
“所以第一次碰到的时候，就是你扶我起来了？”  
“不，”Thomas略微脸颊发烫的否认，他用食指挠了挠自己鼻翼，接着指了指脸颊，“其实你摔倒时一挥手不小心打了我的脸。就这样——”他用自己的手演示了一下。  
Newt吃惊的睁大眼睛，嘴巴微微张开。但他似乎很快回想起来，抬起自己的手背回想感觉，紧接着脸红得要命，“我以为那时候我打到的是…是别的——我真的很抱歉，我没注意到！对不起，Thomas！”  
“不不不，”Thomas连连摇头，“这不是你故意的。”  
一瞬间尴尬的沉默插入两个人之中，只留下车子驶过得声音在他们面前来回播放，并和他们身后安静的河面形成对比。两个人别开目光，一个低头看向自己前方的石砖，一个仰头望向大桥上方钢架编制的花纹。  
随后Newt略显窘迫的咯咯笑了几声，“想不到我们第一次碰触竟然是我扇了你一巴掌。”  
Thomas又是点头又是摇头，不知道如何正确回应。他抬起一只向后肘部架在栏杆上的手代替耸肩，“没错…大概我们的开启方式都可以算进吉尼斯纪录里了。”  
“我不否认，”这让Newt回想起自己打的那一巴掌，再次脸部发烫。

这之后，身为soul mate两个人不多否认的交换了电话和邮箱。Newt住在运河那边，也就是西城，而学校也是。Thomas奇怪的询问为何那日Newt会在运河这边，也就是东城这边。毕竟如此远。Newt表示他那天只是去亲戚家住了一夜，因为生日party，而他第二天还翘课了。  
Thomas略带惋惜，因为两个人住这么远的话即使坐公车是从终点站到达终点站的距离。不过Newt说他有一个老爸送给他二手机车，所以他可以来找Thomas。Thomas虽是心底开心，但他也不能麻烦Newt，他开始后悔前些日子把自己的二手车买了出去这件事。  
他们没有提到交往，Thomas还不够了解Newt。既然Newt也没说，大概想法一致。因此他们心底都自然而然的把对方划在好友的范围，只是Thomas直到自己内心又更深的想法。  
在分别前两个人谈论到关于魂戒的事情，Thomas当然不会介意露出来，只是他也不强求Newt露出来。不过Newt倒是很开心的答应露出来，他抬起自己的手端详了一会魂戒，说他还看不够，因此根本不需要带别的掩饰。  
在向着自己城市所在的方向分开后，Thomas连连回头看了好几次，直到那头金发消失在坡道上。  
他边走边发了短信给Minho，这时候Minho和Teresa应该已经离开快餐点早早回家了。Thomas本来要做公车，可是他更像先有足够的时间分享信息，否则无法到家冷静的坐在床上。  
就在他按下发送键同时，金色的丝线突然从他身后绕了出来，勾在了他的无名指上绕着魂戒形成一条光环。  
Thomas停下脚步回头望去来的路，他已经走了很远。街道拐角掩盖住了运河和大桥，隐约下另一侧的城只在夜色中披着点点灯光如同繁星。  
他不自觉的笑起来，他明白Newt在想他。这份温暖徘徊在胸口，让Thomas幸福无比。  
也许Newt觉得这样太矫情和丢脸，因此金色的线很快离开了Thomas缩回空中向着运河方向秒速退去。  
但Thomas还有事要做。他想Newt，从分开的那一刻就不自觉的想念。  
魂戒再次发出光芒自动出现在手指中，接着快速生长出一条金丝飞出Thomas的魂戒。光秒速的追上对方的丝线，一把缠住，融合，最后练成一条。  
这份思念大概会追随着对方的光连接过去，告诉对方他暂时没有放手，也没有放弃思念。  
他需要告诉Newt，他想念对方。

《Minho：果然是你昨天撞倒的那个男孩吗？我其实已经猜到了一半！》  
《Minho：他竟然是那个有名男校的学生！那可是学霸！》  
《Minho：我已经告诉Teresa，她直到店关门前都不打算离开呢。我想到她大概已经发短信给你了吧？》  
《一个来自Teresa的未接电话。》  
《Teresa：恭喜你，Tom！我们等了很久，也许你不方便接电话？不管如何，明天我也要听你的详细情况。》  
《Teresa：哦，对了，我想见见他。不过我想你大概还没有他的照片。下次介绍给我。》  
《Minho：老兄，我可以打电话给你么？》  
两个好友的短信层次不穷的出现在Thomas手机屏幕上，最后Thomas选择按下了Minho的号码。  
Minho几乎逼迫让Thomas讲述了全部过程，然后用了将近五分钟来评点。  
《我们应该把你那部车要回来，》Minho开玩笑地说。  
“我想也是，”Thomas的口气可不是开玩笑，他甚至思考自己去买个自行车什么的。  
他们彼此调侃了几下，和Minho的攀谈让Thomas恢复了往日的状态，逐渐冷却。因此等Thomas回到家才注意到自己有多么累，他眼皮打架，倒在床上没几分钟就睡了过去。  
好在第二天Minho几个电话把他弄醒，否则Thomas就要面临迟到的危机。  
Thomas相信只要自己的soul mate出现，自己的日常也会改变。  
他不加以掩饰魂戒的存在，这让Rachel打击不小，以至于这个羞涩的女孩子后面两日都躲着Thomas。Thomas倒是觉得这也许是一个好事情，他不能把这个想得太糟。直到他在周四晚上看到Rachel和Aris放学并且一起牵手离开后他才真正放心。  
另一方面，Thomas在遇到Newt的第二天就引起了不小轰动。不是他想引起，只因为他的朋友们太显眼。  
Teresa拉着Thomas一齐和她朋友们公布了他们各有soul mate的事情，这比Teresa预计要公布的时间早了好多天。而Minho也是在一边起哄得厉害，以至于每开始一节课老师都会在课堂祝福一下Thomas，这害得Thomas浑身不自在。  
好在学校里的新闻总是不嫌多，因此在三天后Thomas的故事已经不再成为同学口中津津乐道的话题，大家开始有了各自新的目标。倒是Thomas和Teresa都充分证明了soul mate的存在，因此也让很多人有了幻想…这不是Thomas在意的范围。

“我真的有点羡慕，你们的魂戒很漂亮，”Sonya双手托腮，她漂亮的大眼睛羡慕的望着Teresa的纹身戒指。  
放学后Thomas和Minho约了Teresa去运河附近的美食街吃饭，而Teresa顺便拉上了她的两位好伙伴。他们此刻正坐在一家土耳其肉卷店，Thomas坐在最里侧靠近窗口的位置，并往自己的羊肉卷里挤了不少辣酱。  
“我才不会说我小时候都觉得那些是骗人的，”Harriet用一只手挑着自己的头发，另一只手晃着可乐，“以为那些是大人们的幻想。”  
“那些是有科学依据的，”Teresa耸了耸肩。  
“不过现在科学家证实的事情多了，但是我们亲眼看见的却很少，”Sonya撅起来嘴巴。Sonya漂亮的白金色长发和她甜美的面孔的确很可爱，而她在校花评选里仅次于Teresa。但是这位好女孩从来不计较，反而和Teresa是铁打铁的好姐妹。  
Minho坐在Thomas一面，他挨着Teresa。此时他吞下半个鸡肉卷，侧身用胳膊手捅了捅Teresa，“Brenda怎么样了？你最近都没和她出去。”  
“她最近在忙，”Teresa把自己的肉卷放回盘子里，抬起自己的左手痴迷的盯着魂戒，“但是她告诉我她想我了…想我就好，我很开心。”  
“她现在给你发出来了命运之线么？！”Sonya听后吃惊的叫到，她往对面的Teresa那里探出头，看着依旧不变的小星星组成的魂戒不放。  
Teresa幸福的点了一下头，Sonya因为看不到命运线而无法很好的想象。她回头望了一下好友Harriet，接着又对两个男孩眨眨眼，最后才又回到Teresa脸上，“你的魂戒现在在发光？并且有线飘出来？真是神奇！”  
“Hey，是怎样的一根线？”Harriet好奇的提问。Harriet在女孩里总是扮演姐姐的角色，但是现在她的好奇心就和纯真的孩子一般。  
Teresa抬起另一只手，食指比划的从指根出发，一路在空中按照线的样子滑过。她修长的手指画着微微起伏的波浪线，绕过桌子，随后指了指门口告诉线往外面的方向去了，所以她看不到。即使大家都睁大眼睛一脸不可思议，但Thomas知道那个是真的。  
这时候Thomas的脚在桌子下挨了一下，踢他的人是对面的Minho。无视掉那边热聊恋爱话题的女孩们，Thomas无言的顺着Minho眼神示意的方向看往窗外。  
是Newt，穿着那有名男校的校服正站在街对面。  
和他一起的男孩穿着同样的校服，身材高大健硕，平头并有着一对奇怪的眉毛。  
两个人的气氛并不算好，似乎有一点小争执。但是也没吵起来，只是彼此锁着眉头。那个男生摊开手争论着什么，而Newt则是一脸为难的抱起双臂。  
“那个就是Newt？果然我没错，”Minho压低声音却满满的兴奋。Thomas倒是不知道Minho是不是那么好的记忆力，也或许是因为情报。可Thomas现在没时间教育Minho，因为他根本移不开眼睛！  
女孩们也停下了谈话，他们显然注意到了这边。Teresa是第一个反应过来的，“那个金发，难道就是你的soul mate？”  
“嗯…”Thomas略微不好意思的哼了一声，反而Minho在另一侧使劲点头，以至于他一脚在桌子下踢了上去。  
Thomas想和Newt说话，非常想，而且就是现在！  
他希望Newt注意到自己。看过来，在这里！  
于是Thomas发现金色的光从自己这里射了出去，毫不减速的穿过玻璃笔直的跨过街道勾上Newt的手指。没人注意到，马路上的车和人穿过丝线，丝毫无感，而线依旧不断。  
Oh，no！Thomas心一下子提到嗓子眼。一瞬间因为太想让Newt注意而发出了信号。显然现在Newt正处于严肃的事情里，这样打断太不知趣。  
然而一切都太晚，在线出现的瞬间Newt已经一愣。他如同被吓到一样低头一抖，抬起手盯着发光的魂戒。被他无视掉的大男孩一脸错愕，但是很快会意而脸色不好，同时询问了什么，想也知道是关于soul mate的。  
Newt快速顺着线回头，因为隔着马路所以那漂亮的眼睛毫不费力的寻找到了Thomas的身影。好在Newt没有生气，而是脸上瞬间恢复了光彩，冲着店里的美国男孩笑了起来，并且小幅度的挥了一下手。  
Thomas躲也躲不过，不过他其实开心得要死。他不能不回应，即使盯着被那个不知名男孩的猛瞪，他还是控制不了傻笑并且抬手挥了一下。  
“他真可爱，”Harriet评论，和Sonya窃窃私语几句，Thomas根本没听进去。  
“边上的是谁？不会是男朋友吧？”Sonya捂着嘴对好姐妹询问猜想。  
“我可不觉得，气氛不对，”Teresa眯起眼睛打量着远处的Newt。  
“反正他们看起来一点也不配，”Harriet给Thomas打气般的说，并且抬手拍了拍当事人的肩。  
Newt回头对着大男孩说了几句，然后他不顾劝说的横穿过马路直径来寻找Thomas。Thomas感觉心跳急速，他感觉自己就和恋爱的女孩一样傻…哦，在女孩里他还是不要这样想为妙。总之Thomas站起身，在从Harriet和Sonya那里借过后出了店。  
“真巧，”Thomas为了掩饰刚才自己的行为而率先开口。这时候的Newt也随着他的抬头而皱着眉头，似乎可以更清楚的看到Thomas的样子，Thomas怀疑对方是不是就连他脸上的痣和青春痘都尽收眼底。Thomas抛开这些繁杂的思想，越过Newt看向对面，“我不是有意打断你们谈话的。”  
“别担心，你还帮了我，”Newt很快否决，他宛如松了一口气一样的勾起嘴角，双手插在校服兜里，“而且你想我，我很开心…”  
这话让Thomas倒吸一口气，他觉得自己心脏可能都已经不在心窝里，而是满天飞。他自己都知道自己脸很烫，所以他坚决不回头看向窗户里面，免得一会被调侃。他越过肩头用大拇指指了指身后，“我…我在和朋友们吃饭，恰好在这里…”  
Newt从Thomas身侧看去，大概是谁打了招呼，总之Newt笑着挥手点了点头…Thomas猜测是Teresa带头。于是他动了动位置遮挡住朋友们，重新取回了Newt的关注，“你要一起吃吗？额——对…抱歉，你还有事，”他差点忘记了对面的大男孩。  
“不，不要在意他，”Newt脸色一变低语。然后他回头对对面说了一句明天学校见便不再看过去，那个男孩举起双手似乎要大肆抱怨什么，但是发现Newt不理他以后他愤恨的甩下手瞪了一眼Thomas快步离开。  
Newt看着Thomas无奈的样子好笑起来，“那个是Gally，他向我第三次告白。”  
“哦…”说实话，Thomas心情很复杂。  
“但是我依旧拒绝了他。”  
“哦…”Thomas不知道说什么。  
“He just an asshole.”  
看着Newt凑近低语，Thomas哭笑不得。随后他知道自己需要说点什么，不过他完全不知道那个叫Gally的人。在Newt挑起眉毛投来目光后，Thomas拖了一个长音才找到话题，“我也被我们学校的一个女生告白了四次。”看着Newt故意吃惊张开的嘴巴，Thomas轻松很多，“但是她是好女孩，有比我更好的人爱他。”  
不知道Newt理解没理解，总之金发男孩还是点了点头。“我朋友也有这样有毅力的…”Newt有些窘迫的讲，Thomas可以理解，毕竟在男校里Newt这样样貌出众的也是少见。  
于是Thomas心口开始发紧了，因为他觉得追Newt的人一定很多。在他们彼此确认soul mate的关系之前，一定有很多人和Newt有深入的交流，有朋友关系，同学关系，那些都比Thomas存在要长。Thomas感觉到一片迷茫，他不知道自己为何要这样想…不，不能这样想，现在他们应该是好友关系。  
对了，Thomas，我们可以做知己一类的存在，倾听彼此…Thomas对自己说。  
好吧，Thomas！你没救了，你在想着什么？对，你在想着Newt其实应该是你的soul mate，没错，他就是你的soul mate…Thomas内心另一个声音叫到。  
我希望可以和Newt深交，我羡慕Brenda和Teresa…Thomas发现了答案，他差点抱头蹲下。  
“你还好么？”Newt奇怪的问。  
“我很好，”Thomas赶紧点头，但他呼吸加重。他笑着看看向自己的soul mate，可对方脸上的表情很难读，就好像对方也在思考什么一样。  
Thomas转换思维，现在Gally走了，也许可以…“你现在要来和我们一起吃吗？这家店还不错。”  
Newt认真的想了一下，接着略微为难的低下头。他修长的手指从兜里抽出来，一只挠了挠金色的头发。这时候Thomas就已经知道没戏了，可是在他决定开口前Newt还是讲来话，“很抱歉，今天不行。我有约，我要和别人吃饭。”  
Thomas其实很在意别人是谁，朋友？还是…？  
“我要走了，你提醒了我，”Newt拿出来手机看了看时间这样说道。  
“哦，那就好…别迟到，”Thomas干笑着开了一个拙略的玩笑，他知道自己多么担心和失望。不过他还是努力傻笑着挥了挥手，让对方放心。  
“和你聊天很愉快，Tommy，”Newt迈步同时挥手这样喊。  
Tommy？Thomas又心跳空半拍，这个称呼就好像教堂的钟似的在他空白的大脑里回荡。他深呼吸，让自己一副没事人的样子隐藏起来心跳急速给自己带来的疲累感，转身回到店中。  
是的，Tommy。Thomas喜欢Newt这样叫他！尤其是在无意识的情况下这么自然的叫他！  
“你还好么？兄弟？”Minho不知道何时和Teresa调换了位置，他起身迎了上去并且使劲观察Thomas的脸色，“Teresa盯着她的魂戒一脸失魂的样子，而你盯着你的魂戒一脸失恋的样子。”  
“我没有失恋！”Thomas咬牙切齿，并且意识到自己刚才真的盯着魂戒于是赶紧收起手。“我和他还不是恋人。”  
“还不是？”Minho露出耐人寻味的样子，并且挡着Thomas不让其回到座位上。随后情报小子坏笑的一只手搭上了Thomas的肩，压低声音，“现在不是，可能未来就是。其实你很想和他交往对吧？”  
“随便你怎么说，”Thomas不想透露更多想法，他脑子都要糊了。他推开Minho坐到了Teresa边上的空位上，而Teresa才刚把目光看过来窗外就有了机车声音。Teresa说Brenda完事来接她了，便挤过Thomas跑去了店外。  
隔着窗户看着那对情侣恩爱的搂抱和亲吻，Thomas突然觉得很不是滋味。他大口喝可乐冷静自己，随后尝试不在乎想法的把几乎霎时无味的肉卷塞入口中。  
此后伴随着Teresa的离开，剩下的四个人也都纷纷散席，而这个纠结的情绪伴随了Thomas一夜。

Thomas他们知道学校举办的年度舞会时间是在第二个星期五，这是这个城市的传统，每年在一定月份都有一夜专门留给学生们狂欢。而今年作为惊喜，直逼下个周一。  
但是别的学校也纷纷在这几日，于是邀请朋友成为了学校间争夺人员的竞技场。Teresa要去Brenda的学校，因为在同一日举办，Brenda比Thomas他们学校早开始一个半小时。  
Thomas很开心Rachel要和Aris去，当然也开心Rachel终于和他说话了。虽然Rachel说话很僵硬，可是她说她已经放弃了Thomas，这弄的Thomas不知道是开心还是应该不知所措。  
“你邀请谁？”Thomas询问老友，而亚裔男孩只是暧昧一笑递给他一张照片，上面是低年级的一个亚裔女孩。  
随后Minho目光反问似的看向Thomas，而Thomas确定自己满脑子就一个人！无法开口，他坐在椅子上双手撑在桌面抱头叹息，“我还不知道…”  
他不知道。


	3. Time is missing

Thomas躺在床上，关了灯的房间昏暗而安静。他听着远处社区传来的响动，但那些都完全不影响他。  
今天是周三晚上，后天就是舞会，Thomas并没有邀请的人选。  
他的手机在半小时前还亮着，Minho询问他结果，并且说可以帮忙介绍一个女孩，但是Thomas没兴趣。Thomas每次都想到Newt，可是他觉得自己没机会，虽然这样很挫，但他知道Newt的魅力…至少猜得到？  
Thomas开始有点不想去舞会了，毕竟也没强求必须去，有这个时间他可以看个电影。不过Minho可不干，他说没有Thomas就不好玩，至少可以聊天和吃东西。Thomas虽说无奈，不过他知道自己想去，而且他清楚自己最需要邀请谁…因此他含糊不清地说他会再考虑，随后和Minho道了晚安。  
Thomas把自己裹进被子，身上穿着他钟爱的钢铁侠图案的睡用T恤。这个T恤是他特意从游戏店买的，可是只有一个号码的T恤并不合身，最后被Thomas珍惜的当作了睡觉用的陪伴。  
他闭上眼，眼中出现了那头柔软的金发，在阳光下带着一点点白色的光晕。Thomas觉得自己一定病得不轻，然而他每次这样骂自己的时候又安慰自己那是soul mate的影响。因为是soul mate，所以会这样想是理所当然的。  
因为是soul mate…所以向对方是肯定的。  
他想Newt，只是这样的肯定。  
自从那天在土耳其肉卷店前碰面后，他们就见过一次。那是这个星期一的晚上，Newt被邀请和Minho还有Teresa正式见面。Newt还带了他最好的朋友Alby，一位聪明又稳重的黑皮肤男孩。  
他们聊着各种话题，虽然生疏让大家之间还有些许隔阂，但却融洽，尤其是有Minho这个调节气氛的灵药在。随后Minho和Newt他们很快混熟，大家都喜欢听Minho讲那些笑话。  
Thomas此时此刻不知道自己脑中产生的到底是夸大的幻想，还是属于清晰的记忆…毕竟他白天见到Newt也就那么两次，可每当他闭眼Newt就会站在阳光下，在他眼前。皮肤被光线磨得白皙而光滑，头发柔软且颜色素雅，身上总是条格衬衫，并且喜欢皱着眉头裂开嘴角叫着他Tommy。  
Thomas大脑很乱，他现在似乎可以在记忆里叫对方名字，不知多少遍而且不想停下。  
他突然意识到了什么，自己叫了对方好几遍！  
他猛然睁眼坐起身，很快看到金色的命运之线无声无息的在他无名指上的光环外飘动。房间中此刻形成了一条纤细的溪流悄悄穿过了他家紧闭的窗户，就好似萤火虫的小队，逆着窗外的夜风在月亮下延伸到远处直至Thomas再也寻不到尽头。  
Thomas控制不住想Newt，因此现在的情况让他无法寻到源头。自从他闭眼回忆起来那位有着巧克力色眼睛的男孩后发出了信号有多久？他心猛的收紧。  
虽然命运之线只有在想念呼唤对方的时候才会出现，不过Thomas刚才的确想法太过于真实和强烈，以至于他在没发现的情况下真的在心底死命呼唤着对方。  
Newt现在在做什么呢？Thomas浮现出猜测。在学习？在睡觉？在洗澡？或者在看书？当然打游戏和看电视也有可能，但Thomas不太能想象出来。因为Newt在他单调片面的记忆里拼装出来的是很安静的形象，就连那次晚餐聚会也多数处于聆听和在必要时发表意见的位置。  
Thomas深吸了几口气，他觉得现在这样不受控制太过于幼稚而不负责任。因此他抬起一只手用手心按压额头的大面积，迫使自己在压迫下冷静，然后他不再多思考的收起了线。透过隐约的黑暗，最后一次望向橄榄叶模糊的位置，他躺回了床。  
窗帘轻薄却隐蔽起月光，被扣在床头柜上的手机安静无声，丝毫未来的震动表示没有一条来自Newt的消息。Thomas不知道第几次告诫自己不要去想，他需要给Newt空间。他自己心拧在一起正难受，因此他选择闭眼逃避到第二天。

眼皮落下带来的黑幕里，微弱的光让气氛随之一变。  
Thomas睁开眼睛感觉自己起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，微弱的麦穗金在他房间里显露出耀眼的身形，细长而缠绵，如同跨越山脉半越过他的床铺与被褥萦绕到他左手的无名指间。  
不肯在墙面上露出一点倒影的丝线就这样引导着Thomas的目光默默指去窗口，无形的穿透玻璃挂着那份柔和来自远方。  
“Newt…”Thomas坐起身吸入最深的一口气，他感觉到体内在加温。也许笑了，也许没有，他在夜晚拥抱着唯一的明亮猜不到自己此刻的神情。

Thomas迈出了第一步，他在身后留下了空床。  
换上衣服，揣上手机，他用钱买了晚班公车的车票。  
平静的手机躺在兜里，Thomas并不决定适用它，没有打给Newt，也没有写给Minho。  
他甚至不去查阅屏幕上的钟表，而是坐在公车的中间位置一路到了终点站。  
忘记带的耳机被他留在了家里的床头柜上，没有音乐的路程让他更好的听到自己的心跳和呼吸。  
他脚步快速，鞋底擦过柏油路，目光里唯独印着那份属于他的颜色。

“你在家么？”Thomas站在Newt公寓前打了电话，他抬头越过街道上空看向金线消失的位置，最右侧第四层内侧的那间房。  
《Tommy？我在…我收到你的线了，》Thomas爱这个口音，Newt曾经说他出生于海岸另一侧的英国。  
“我也收到你的线了，”听着电话那头的呼吸，Thomas可以想象到那份笑容，因此他也不自觉的心情开始飘荡“睡了吗？”他忍不住再次确定。  
《没，怎么了？睡不着？》Newt口气含笑。虽然话筒不会穿出来呼吸，却弄的Thomas耳朵痒痒的。  
“睡不着，现在想出来见个面吗？”Thomas了当的询问，却故意没说自己的位置，他只希望能先听到个答案。  
《很抱歉，我现在出不去，》Newt声音降低了几度，这让Thomas不自觉哽住了喉咙，《我父母上周日来这里看望我，我爸在沙发上睡着了，我不想吵醒他。而且，我已经在床上了，虽然还没要睡…但是换了衣服——》  
“哦，没关系，我知道我很突然，”即使在看不到的地方Thomas还是不自觉的抬起手对着空气摆了摆。他一直没打电话就是因为他知道可能约不出来Newt，如果在家知道这件事他一定会因为心情而失去特意大老远跑来的动力，现在知道却站在对方家楼下，这让他觉得更实际一些。  
That’s so stupid…Thomas心里对自身苦笑。他说了一句没事了后不再让Newt多思考就挂了电话。

但是Thomas没有回家。他走到了公寓前，看着玻璃大门后的楼道和露出的电梯口，知道门是需要输入密码才能开锁。  
他转头离开了带着防盗设施的大门，也不去在意那些监控器，拐去了大楼的旁侧。  
Thomas，你最最最爱冒险了！他自己在内心学着当初Minho的语调对自己唱着歌打气，其实却一点也笑不起来。  
穿着黑色和深蓝星星图案帆布鞋的美国男孩悄无声息的攀上了公寓侧面的铁楼梯，一路向上踏到了第四层。没人知道他看见了什么，他顺着自己所能见到的线再次确认了没有窗户的这侧墙，看见线消失在了拐角的另一端。  
随后他又爬上了最顶的五层，接着如同小时候爬树般站上了扶手栏杆险险的跃上了楼梯铁架顶部，靠着上面简便的铁杆梯子站到了屋顶上。  
他打通了电话，告诉了Minho。Minho差不多是从被子上跳起来的接了电话，并且大笑了半天。《我的天，Tom，Tom…你知道你现在可能会被送去警察局么？》  
“求你不要打电话给警察，”Thomas做贼心虚的蹲在屋顶供着腰缩成了一团，即使不情愿的把声音压到最低。他不想后悔，可是心跳却弄得他胸口发痛，他不想被人看到，好在这点附近一片寂静。  
《你终于下定决心了，》Minho吧唧了一下嘴巴，Thomas可是一点也不想去想象对方此刻的表情，《如果你不完成我可能不会饶了你。》  
Thomas对着空气想象Minho的样子白了一眼，又不是Minho的事情，有什么绕不绕的事情呢？Thomas挪动了脚步，让自己膝盖舒展些，“还不知道会如何…”他不由自主的叹口气，“我会再联系你的。”  
《小心点做事，兄弟。我会给你准备好救护车号码。》  
“我希望你没有那个机会。”  
伴随着好友吹的口哨，Thomas收起手机。他压低身子如同一只野猫似的快步挪去公寓背阴的那一侧，发现光线很暗，相反金色的丝却极其刺眼。那如蚕丝般舞动的线绕下了屋檐，撩起一个不算大也不算长的弧度，插入了隔一层后的那扇玻璃中心。  
Thomas屏住呼吸，他蹲下身子顺到了五层楼住户的房檐屋顶，接着在尽头够到了公寓外侧的管道。他绷直身子，一边手脚勾着管道固定用的小钉，一侧扒着对面窗框的墙。他感觉每一秒都似乎在和自己的肌肉打架。  
最终他动作硬邦邦的下滑到四层，才跃上了Newt房间窗外那一排凸起的屋檐。他后背紧紧贴向墙面，尽可能把自己全部的重心倒向内侧得到依靠。他的脚又四分之一是悬空，这让他不敢随便低头。  
他在墙上站成了一个扭曲的大字型，一点点挪去了窗边。感谢上帝，竟然没有路人经过，也无人探出窗外。更重要的是不要有住户发现他并当作小偷叫保安来。  
胡思乱想过后Thomas终于得以侧身贴到那扇窗边，一只胳膊夹到窗框上方，这时候他才真正多了一点安全感。因为空间很窄的问题，他蹲不下身子，也没有办法。在确认情况之前他一点都不想暴露到窗户前，并且他好几次都幻想自己可能会掉下楼的画面，弄的一阵寒。  
他谨慎小心侧身，用左手指节敲了敲窗户，随后他保持这姿势好让缠绕着光环的无名指露在窗户外面。  
很快他听到快速移动过来的声音，伴随着窗户打开，那特有的口音从努力压制的嗓音下爆发出来，“Tommy！你该死的在这里做什么？！”对方满满的吃惊和担心。  
“你不能出来，所以我来找你，”Thomas低下头尽可能看向下方在自己脚侧窗口露出脑袋的人。而Newt扒着窗户探出来一半身子尽可能往上扭头寻找Thomas的身影，显然在看到Thomas倚着墙壁毫无保险措施的样子后Newt吓得不轻。  
面对他们一上一下的目光谁都无法很好的看清楚对方的处境。Newt眉头这次皱的很深，他嘴巴长大似乎不知道如何开口。他使劲扭着脖子盯着Thomas，声带被拉扯因此略微古怪和尖锐，“你可以打电话给我！”  
“对不起…但是我想见你，”Thomas觉得现在Newt眼中自己大概是一个奇怪的家伙，而他们之间的线也伴随着对话而消失，“一些话我只想当面对你说。”  
“我…我真是搞不懂你在想什么，”Newt喉咙里发出一阵不明情绪的咕噜声，他累了似的低下头挪了一下后背好重新撑住身子。随后他再次翻上眼睛看向自己的soul mate，“我觉得你应该进来，或者明天当面见我。”  
对方略显严厉声音的话让Thomas浑身绷紧，“恐怕我现在这个姿势不适合进你房间，”Thomas说，“我无法保持平衡。”  
他看了看窗台的狭小，如果这时候他翻身进入窗台的话，在没有保障和依靠的情况下他会在动身前掉下房檐，因此只能放弃。  
他重新看向Newt铁青的脸色，没有他希望见到的惊喜表情，Thomas突然懊悔和心凉。“你在生气？”  
“不，我——对，我在生气！”Newt点着头从积压的肺部喘着粗气，“我生气是因为担心你！你如同一只猴子一样站在我家四楼的窗外，没有保险措施！真是…出乎我意料…”Newt可能是为了让说话声音足够Thomas听到才抬高些许，可他也为了不让周围邻居发现而努力控制语调平缓，但依旧让他说话费劲而憋红了脸，“你知道你这样多危险吗？你可能会坠楼身亡，或者受重伤！而且你可能会被人看到误会成盗贼，被交给警察。”  
“那么求你不要打电话告诉警察，”Thomas略微尴尬的开了和Minho那时一样的玩笑，他希望能调节气氛。  
Newt脖子累了似的垂下头对着下面的空气深吸一口气，当他再次抬起头时，Thomas发现金发男孩的表情不再一样。Newt音量降低，他眉头舒展很多，“其实我没生气，不…我生气，但不全是。我只是担心你…”  
在Thomas点头后Newt苦笑起来，“你能来见我其实很…怎么说，感动吗？我不知道——我真的不知道…你真的很神奇，你做出来这种蠢事我实在是不知道如何评论——但我喜欢。”  
“喜欢？”  
“你很有趣，但是你也吓坏我了。所以求你还是不要在做这种没计划的事情。”Newt抓着窗口的一只手抬起忍不住拍了一下窗台发出轻微的钝响，“我认识的人里大概也只有你会这样做。”  
“听我说，Newt，”Thomas微微低下头，但是身子依旧紧贴墙壁。虽然他们彼此眼睛都因为寻找角度而酸痛不已，可都在很认真的倾听对方的话，“我不是没计划，我真的有必须当面询问你的事，”其实Thomas只是在几分钟前才决定要做的而已，“我其实有一个邀请。”  
Newt点点头，“我在听。”  
“周五是我们学校的舞会，我想邀请你做我的舞伴。因为我只想邀请你，很抱歉我现在才说…但是你是我的soul mate，我别无他求，”Thomas控制音量和语速尽可能一口气说完，为了可以让自己在听到对方拒绝前讲完所希望讲的。  
“我们周五也是…舞会，”Newt声音带着遗憾。  
“所以…你原来来我们学校么？”Thomas听出了对方口中隐含的情绪，因此在小心询问时已经有些不想听下去。  
“我很抱歉…我知道我拒绝了你好几次。但请相信我，我不是有意…只是巧合，”Newt用舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
从Thomas的角度可以看到金发男孩眉头因为为难而皱在一起，睫毛因为不安的眨眼而煽动。  
Thomas吞下了喉咙里要叹出的气，心里提醒自己其实早知道会如此。他小幅度的耸了一下肩膀，“没关系，不介意…是我的错误，我这么晚询问你，还突然做出来…这样奇怪的行为，我都很抱歉。希望我在你心里的形象不会太差劲。”  
“你没有。”  
“那就好…总之，我要问的也问完了…就这样…”Thomas略显语无伦次。  
“就是我上次给你介绍的Alby，”Newt不在强行扭着脖子看着斜上方的Thomas，而是侧着头目光分散在远处楼侧的墙壁上，语气满是内疚，“他是多年的好友，他一直很照顾我。但是他喜欢我，我知道…他一直很低调，却帮了我很多。他几个星期前就邀请了我，我也答应了。我答应和他一起去舞会…”  
“哦，对，Alby——…”Thomas不知道说什么，只是鹦鹉学舌的重复一般名字。Thomas脑海里回忆起来和那位黑皮肤男孩仅有一次的相遇，在餐桌上的确看不出来他对Newt有意思，可是却很照顾Newt。也许的确如Newt所说他们很低调，但Thomas觉得Ably更像是哥哥一样关切Newt。  
但不管怎么说，大局已定，他不认为Newt有必要欺骗他。毕竟Alby和Newt是多年好友，相处和理解比Thomas多很多，这点Thomas非常清楚。  
“祝你们舞会愉快，”Thomas露出一个不算好看的笑容，重重点了一下头似乎希望自己认可一般。  
“对不起，”Newt再次道歉，他扭上头从被挤出皱纹的额头下投去担忧的目光，“那么你…会和谁去？我是说，你有别的安排…么？”Newt呻吟也因为尴尬而不再有力。  
“我可能不去，”Thomas泄气似的咕哝，不过他很快注意到Newt脸色的糟糕，所以迅速改口，“但朋友们都在，我可能还是会去…凑热闹。一个人。舞会也不全都是跳舞，我可以吃吃东西聊聊天，反正他们也不会中规中矩的跳舞。”他让自己口气轻佻，看起来轻松许多。然而Newt可不是傻子，他早就听出来Thomas口气的勉强，所以他自己脸色僵硬。  
Thomas不能忍心看着Newt这样，他知道自己今晚行为的古怪，而且他想冒险和询问的目的已经达成，邀请也发出，这就是答案。Thomas告诫自己已经无需多想，这是现实，一切都是他自己拖延这么久错失了机会，怨不得Newt。他反应应该庆幸Newt宽宏大量的接受了他的行为，而没有生气或者厌烦他。  
尴尬的气氛差不多让空气冻结，Thomas觉得无话可说所以告别离开。Newt即使没再道歉但目光一点也没有生机，他发出礼节性的“祝舞会愉快”作为告别，换回的依旧是Thomas略显受挫的难看笑容，好在黑夜遮挡了他们俩绝大部分表情。  
Thomas顺着管道一点点下滑到楼下，最后差点摔进灌木丛里，还好他及时把握平衡踉跄几步向后坐在了草地上。全程Newt都担心的看着他，直到确认Thomas安全落地后才松口气露出一个看不清的笑容挥了挥手，Thomas掸了掸裤子后退几步让Newt好看清自己无碍，随后无言的向四楼的窗户比划了几下作为晚安。

离去后Thomas才感觉到各种失落砸向他的头，他掏出来手机发现错过了Minho的一条短信。他根本都不想读，只是快速简洁的告诉了对方自己被拒绝的结果。  
Minho不到到两秒就打过来电话，Thomas说话有气无力。Minho收起来他的讽刺，来了几句少见的安慰，可最后还是成功劝说Thomas去舞会上吃点东西调节心情。  
Thomas赶上了最后一般公车晃回了家，进了厕所他才发现自己衣服后面蹭的都是灰，头发也乱糟糟。他不去思考Newt刚才眼里自己什么样子，秒秒钟换回T恤给自己清理了一下头发。确认Minho不再有信息过来后，Thomas抱着他那有些碎掉的心将头埋进了被窝里。

“你还好么？你脸色就和喝了过期牛奶般一样糟糕，”穿着白色西装的Jeff走到礼堂边缘的其中一个圆餐桌前，此时Thomas正一手托腮一手拿着塑料叉子如同看广告似的盯着彩灯泛滥音乐喧嚣的舞厅中央瞧。  
Jeff看着和丢了魂似的Thomas，便好心的把自己刚取来的果汁放在了深棕色头发男孩眼前，“这是舞会，你要开心点。”  
Thomas直起身子把叉子搭载了一次性盘子边上，盘子里是他取的意面，肉串和沙拉，可是没动过，“我很好。”说完他道谢一声的把果汁还给了Jeff，他还不至于低落到占用自己同学的饮料来安抚的地步。  
“只是他邀请的舞伴把他拒绝了，”Minho跳完一只舞以后跑来餐桌边，随手搭上了Jeff的肩膀在其耳边低语。  
“我也没有邀请人来，”Jeff一副了然的样子，于是他赶紧好笑的回头安慰Thomas，“其实这只是让学生们放松而举办的娱乐活动，大家随便跳跳舞聊聊天，不一定非要邀请个舞伴。大家都很随意，”说完他指了指另一侧扎堆的人，那个小群体正在集体跳圆圈舞。  
Minho从圆圈舞团体那里收回目光后转向Thomas，在看到Thomas用叉子虐待意面后他无奈的摇摇头，侧头靠近Jeff耳边，“他病的比较严重。那个舞伴不是那么简单的。”  
“我们学校的？”  
“别的学校的。”  
“难道——？”Jeff突然在大脑里修复记忆，他目光落在了Thomas左手的位置，即使角度看不到他也清楚Thomas有魂戒，“我很抱歉，Thomas…”Jeff赶紧道歉。  
大家都知道soul mate对一个人重要性，即使大家见到的例子都不多，这反而让道听途说的那些信息更深入人心。  
Thomas对Jeff摇摇头表示不介意，随后白了Minho一眼，“Minho，你怎么不回去跳个舞呢？”Thomas讽刺的反问，“你的女伴怎么办？”  
“她累了，”Minho指了指身后，不过后面都是跳舞的人群所以并看不到那位亚裔女孩，“她去找她朋友聊天去了。”  
Jeff表示他要去找点吃的，便离开餐桌沿着边缘一路走去远处的自助餐台。虽然学校花费并不很多，食物也很一般，但至少可以填肚子。  
“Hey，Thomas，”Minho很快靠近Thomas填补上Jeff先前的位置，亚裔男孩双手包臂撑在桌子上压低声音侧头看向Thomas无精打采的脸，露出的是关心的目光，“事情没有那么糟糕。”  
“我知道，我其实都想过…我是说，这种情况我都预料到了，”Thomas只为了让自己好受一些而耸了耸肩膀，他的意面有几根已经被插进叉子缝隙里，伴随他的动作上下摆动，“可是我依旧有些难受，真古怪。”  
“我知道，”Minho吐口气，随后拿过Thomas盛完几乎没动的盘子开始吃他的东西，Thomas根本没留意。“毕竟他是你的soul mate，我理解。不过你不能太放在心上，在找到soul mate之前大家的人生走到哪个点上了谁都不知道，你也不是不知道这中情况，”Minho鼓着腮帮子一嘴含糊。  
Thomas目光盯着桌布，他的手指在上面毫无意义的搓来搓去，而他的腿已经站酸，“我想我前天晚上一定看起来很诡异。他没有生气或者说出来只是因为我是他的soul mate。”  
“他很生气？”  
“一点，”Thomas回想那时候Newt的表情，“但是他说他更多是担心我，我觉得他是真的担心我。不过完事后他起码还笑了。”  
“他担心你…这值得开心，”Minho摊开手心的解释，“就像是我那天说的，你要小心，也许你勇于去做你心底最想做的事情。例如去追他，可是你没有条理的行为也许会吓到他。这可不像你，以前你比现在谨慎多了。”  
Thomas受挫般的苦着脸，用手不知所措的搓自己的脸颊，最后捏过下巴托起脑袋，“你可以把我当作恋爱中的傻子。”  
“你就是恋爱中的傻子，”Minho不假思索的肯定。  
Thomas被彻底肯定后懊恼的叹口气别开目光，后退几步活动自己的腰。  
“现在我可以肯定，你爱冒险，”Minho抬起右手的食指笔直的指向他的好友，“可是你这算是真冒险。那时候一个不小心也许你就会跌下屋子变成笑柄，要不然可能会不小心变成他的心理阴影晚上的噩梦。”  
“那为什么你不阻止我？”  
“因为我想看看你会做出什么来，”Minho目光此时并不存在玩笑的成分，“那是你的soul mate，Thomas。要比喻的话…就是你心头最爱？看你现在的样子大概就是这样…没人会不相信你不会做出来什么特别的事情来，你一定会全心全意表达你自己，这点我敢肯定。所以你需要自己在这里学到教训，可是我想说我还是蛮欣赏你的。”Minho大大的笑容弄弯了他的眼角，他抬起手拍向Thomas的颈后摇了摇对方给予鼓励和安抚。  
Thomas被对方弄笑出声，可心中并不算明亮。他在想，如果不是soul mate的话自己那样做Newt会不会很生气？  
他不理解的是，这件事是因为Newt喜欢他，还是因为他们是soul mate。他不知道soul mate这样特殊的存在会不会让他们之间产生一种无法抗拒的化学反应，就好像必定会发生而不遵从任何外界因素影响。  
这件事不知道询问了自己多少遍，但结果都是Thomas确定他喜欢Newt，这份喜欢是真的。Thomas从没想过自己可以那么快深度喜欢一个人，起初他也深思过，担心这是因为soul mate形成的关系。  
随后他总可以清晰回忆起来最初确认彼此身份时的激动，耳边清晰的回响起来对方的口音说过的句子，幻想对方可以出现和自己说话并且目光落在那俊秀的面容上。  
他心跳加速是因为Newt。会做出来疯狂的事也是Newt。  
他知道以前自己不会，而他现在是一个恋爱的傻子。  
他对Newt是恋爱的感觉。  
可能是soul mate，但也可能只是因为这个头衔让他更加觉得自己想抓住Newt不放，希望自己全身心的投入并且有更多更高的几率。不管现在自己多么落寞的独自一个人站在学校的舞厅里受到打击，还有自己多么无奈的希望Newt可以发个短信给他，或者自己多了痛苦的幻想着Newt在和Ably约会…  
但这些思绪唯独可以说明一件事。  
便是这些都让他更加确定他真的喜欢着Newt。

他在Minho起身去取饮料的时候擅自留下放着脏盘子的空桌去了洗手间。隔离开礼堂里面音乐和欢呼声的楼道宛如进去了另一个世界，Thomas深吸几口气感觉舒畅不少。  
他在洗手间洗了一把脸，看着镜子里的自己不怎么样的脸。灰色的西装自己去年也穿过，一样的领结连打法都没变。  
Thomas没有变，他自己确认到。  
自己依旧是这个学校的学生，依旧是Minho和Teresa的好友，依旧经常被独自留在家里，依旧在瞩目的朋友间被不停发好人卡，依旧…暗自喜欢着冒险。  
他这些都没变，虽说多少有些小改变却并不会影响他的日常，一切都只是增加了而已。Rachel不再纠缠他而是有了更好的伴侣。Teresa有了她的挚爱。Minho仍然在他背后支持他。  
而他，Thomas有了自己的soul mate，站在了世界5%的幸运行列里。  
这些并没有改变他的人格，只是在他人生里添加了几笔。这几笔并不简单，却也不会让一切被重置。只是更加丰富更加沉重，丰满而充满了分量。  
他需要继续做自己，他爱着他的soul mate，所以他不会放弃喜欢Newt。与此同时，他也会继续留在Newt身边，他可以更了解Newt，和他做朋友，支持他，不管Newt和谁一起他依旧是最特别的存在。这样足够了…和Newt一起和平的相处便足够了，他的喜欢和感觉便是他支持自己soul mate的证明，他只想要给Newt证明他喜欢这对方。  
Thomas颤抖而缓慢的吐出气，逐渐冷却。他对着镜子里的自己露出一个笑容，拍了拍脸颊振作精神，他至少不希望自己如此糟糕。  
当他回到舞厅的时候，里面的音乐已经变成摇滚。大家已经不再抱着自己的舞伴，而是左右摇摆着跟着节拍任意放松。人们举起手欢呼着，眼睛迷离的沉浸与刺激中，和自己的恋人以及朋友一同抛开日常的繁杂尽情发泄。  
Minho也不在餐桌边，大概喝完东西去跳舞了。面对拥簇在一起几乎占据全部舞池空间的人群，Thomas也懒得找好友身影，毕竟晃的他一阵眼花。  
边上的餐桌有几桌人，一些人聊天，一些人在谈情说爱。Thomas望见第二桌的地方Rachel在和Aris亲吻，这让Thomas大脑一热。这感觉不是自他们中的任何一个人，而只是单纯源于那个气氛，不过Thomas倒是开心那两个人在一起了。  
他自己独占一张桌子，安静的位于最内侧。手机打开后显示着时间，舞会距离结束还有两个小时。  
没有任何信息来自Newt。Thomas为了驱逐自己的想法而用拇指拨动着桌面，他思考明后天自己的母亲就会发短信告诉他她几点回家，而回家后一定会询问Thomas最近的情况还有舞会的消息。  
Thomas还没告诉父母关于Newt的事情，因为他懒得用继续用电子工具再分辨解释一遍相遇过程…毕竟已经给Minho，Teresa还有课堂的人解释了不下三遍。  
他撑在桌子上计算着时间，一刻钟后，他觉得自己也许还是离开这个地方比较妥当。相比耽误时间，他感觉回家更有事情可以做，再说吃的也吃了，聊天也聊了。  
突然Thomas从桌子上弹了起来，后退的一步让他脚后跟擦到了墙角。  
来自Newt的命运之线划入过舞厅，从舞动的人群中间绕了几个小弯打进了Thomas骤然发光的魂戒中。  
这是今夜来自Newt的第一个讯息。  
Thomas眼睛睁得不能再大，他咽了口口水，随后挤过人群从大门钻了出去。  
他不清楚Newt现在是什么心情，也许还在自己学校的舞会里？但是却有着思念传来…  
Thomas其实也理不清自己的感觉，是开心？还是难受？还是好奇？至少可以总结为复杂。  
他只是借着这个机会下定了决心离开自己学校，但并未让他有去Newt学校的冲动，毕竟这样随便闯入打搅一点也不正确。在此之前他会发短信给Newt，如果必要他一定会毫不犹豫的冲去对方学校。

就在Thomas随着金线一同步出走廊下了礼堂台阶后，他却看到穿着精致黑西装的Newt挂着腼腆笑容站在楼梯下方，金丝摆动着绕在他的指间。  
Thomas顿时停在了楼梯间，他嘴巴不自觉的张开，喉咙吃惊的发出一声哽咽。  
在愣住两秒后，他顿时加快步子一口气冲下楼梯。  
“虽然晚了，但还没结束，”Newt在低下头整理表情后抬头对Thomas轻语。  
Thomas不停眨着眼睛就似乎担心Newt是幻觉，不过他们手指间的命运之线却显示存在感般的不停掀起波纹，“Newt…你应该在舞会。”  
“对，我在我们学校的舞会，”Newt脸红的点头，音量因为尴尬而不高，“但那是几分钟前，我还是忍不住来了。”  
Thomas大脑绝对当了机，他不知道自己该从哪里问。他左右看看确认这里只有Newt一个人，“Ably呢？额…你学校来我们这里需要很久——”  
“Alby送我来的，”Newt侧头看了看马路方向，Thomas也跟着投去目光，但是没有车子。Thomas猜测Ably送完Newt就开车离去了，这使得Thomas一瞬间猜不出这两个人的内在感情此刻都处于什么阶级。Newt看得出Thomas的纠结，于是他自己紧张的搓了搓手，抚摸不停穿过命运之线的光，“Alby理解我。也理解我们。他依旧那么懂我…”  
Thomas手此刻不知道放到那里，他目光无法离开Newt。他不安的手摸了摸西装裤兜，可是没插进去。最后他只能一只插在腰间，另一只作为自己尝试理解的表现而在空气里挥动，“但他喜欢你。你也——”  
“我也喜欢他，但是是作为朋友的喜欢，”Newt口气带着一丝惋惜的谈起，可是却很肯定。  
Newt面向Thomas，在夜色下他的金发颜色发暗，眼睛如同深棕。但Thomas身后礼堂的灯和远处草地边的小灯让Newt被不均匀的光线包裹，发出一种迷离的感觉不停搅乱Thomas的视线。  
“我在那里一刻都呆不下去，注意力不集中，”Newt挖苦自己似的笑了一下，咬住下嘴唇。看着Thomas不知所措点头的样子后，Newt继续后面的句子，“我不能允许我那么敷衍他，以及敷衍你，还有敷衍我自己。”  
“敷衍…？”Thomas重复这个单词的时候深呼一口气，差不多把他所有的感情都压回胸腔。Thomas感觉周围一片安静，Newt说的话如此清晰，似乎他的耳膜也会为此而震动扭曲，“那晚我觉得你会很开心去你的舞会。”  
“即使说服得了自己的表情，也说服不了自己的心。”Newt柔和的给了他自己嘴角一个弧度，抬起挂着线的左手，“即使欺骗得了自己的心，也欺骗不了自己的灵魂。”  
Thomas感觉自己嘴角在颤抖，在单纯的笑容和想要告白的话语间挣扎，于是他只是无言的举起了自己牵着线这头的手指。  
Soul mate，Thomas确认自己没变，但是他的人生加入了重要的一笔。他们无法敷衍和欺骗彼此的灵魂，他们迅速且猛烈，然而对彼此痴狂也着迷。  
还需要说什么？Thomas胸口埋藏的一切都泄露了出来。  
不晚。现在一点也不晚。  
Thomas伸出手，Newt握了上去。  
皮鞋踩过礼堂外面的楼梯，把月亮和星星留在了屋外。  
灰白和漆黑的两抹身影在金色丝线的绑定下奔去了舞池。


End file.
